


Frosty Heart

by Alliekohai2128



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Loki had him, he had Tony, they had settled and in just what seemed like a split-second, Loki lost him.





	Frosty Heart

It began since that day, since the day Loki had pointed his scepter to Tony's 'heart'. Loki though he had him under his control and without a second though nor Tony's resistance, that Loki pulled him in for an erotic french kiss even being enemies.

'You're mine now' said Loki with his mischievously and slightly sadistic smile.

Tony couldn't utter a single sentence, and his mind was blank, he just went with the flow and on that very day, even as enemies, they have kept their relationship a secret, forbidden but yet so right. After the first alien attack, Tony couldn't come up with a valid reason for Loki to stay, so they waited, they made a promise. Regardless of that promise, Loki felt so miserable without Tony, he lie there against the wall and found a way to see his beloved when faking his miserable death.

* * *

 

Loki came back to see Tony, with flowers surprisingly. They lived happily, having a normal life together. Not much magic or fighting villains or saving the world, just a normal day to themselves. Their days were filled with love, sex and enjoying the nightlife. To be honest, Loki had enjoyed too much of the nightlife and was caught drunkly fucking with a random girl, and at that instant, Loki knew he fucked up because Tony wouldn't hear of it, no excuses could forgive what he had saw with his very own eyes. Loki couldn't do anything and went back to Asgard, while posing as his father, he gotten advice from Thor. Loki couldn't leave instantly since he had to preform his fathers duties, but he had hope he wasn't too late

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Tony just went off the grid. He didn't report his status for the past few weeks, and some friends were worried, especially a certain Captain Rogers.

"Steve, it's been weeks already, do you know where he might be" asked Natasha.

"Well..." Steve had an idea, but he wasn't sure.

Steve to the jet to a private island owned by Tony, to be honest Tony never mention but Steve just saw a glance about it. And thankfully he was right, he walked in to a really shaggy Tony, in sweats and a really bad state.

"Tony, why did you just disappear like that"

"Not now Steve, I'm not in the mood" Stark said as he grab a beer from the fridge.

"Well if not talk, let's drink" Rogers trying different techniques.

Well the technique was effective, from sober to drunk and in drunken state, Stark and Rogers just kinda became one for the night and it was actually really compatible. They were good friends, and between them had a small spark. Loki was Tony's kind of rebellious love age, but Steve could been a long-lasting, since being alive even in frozen ice and all. The two were just joking around and talking about what could evolve from their night.

* * *

 

Loki manage to escape and transported to wherever Tony was, he was hoping he wasn't too late, that Tony, did not destroy himself or just worse. Loki was in his suit, with flowers, and he walked into the room and saw him with Steve, then the room went dead quite.

"Loki.."

"Stark"

"Tony, I'll get my shield"

"No its fine cap, can you give us two the room"

"Blast him and I'll come running, alright"

"Yea"

Cap leaves the room for the two to talk.

"I.. erm brought flowers"

"Look, Loki, I... It's too late"

"Tony, I was drunk alright, that was one time."

"Drunk isn't an excuse because you weren't"

"What do you mean"

"You were sober when I saw it, and that's why we're over"

"No, I wasn't and really that 100 year old caveman is better than me?"

"Hey just because he was with me doesn't mean I'm dating him"

"I know you Tony, and actually now I don't know who you are"

"Same for you, you know I thought I could see the misunderstood adopted son who actually had a good heart but I guess in the end, you are who you are born to be, a God of Mischief and Chaos.Just leave, and the next time we won't be on happy terms"

"Wait I-"

"JUST GO!"

Loki knew he had caused Tony a great amount of pain, and he knew what Tony had just said was true, he was defeated, he couldn't say anything that would change Tony's mind. He just... left. He pretended he left but saw Tony's breakdown, Loki was watching in silence and in cover, he wanted to be there for Tony, but Steve was there right after.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying something new, and I AM A HARDCORE LOKI FAN I LOVE HIM, and some people ship him and tony together which I think is nice but also like how some ship tony with steve, so love triangle?? Wanted to make this happen while my mind went wild. Hope you all like it.


End file.
